Large trash containers, known as dumpsters, are commonly used at construction and residential sites where large quantities of trash are generated. Public health and environmental pollution issues necessitate the safe collection, containment, transportation, and disposal means of solid wastes. Problems occur with metal dumpsters during the emptying of the trash inside of dumpsters by the accidental dispersal of the trash as it is being discharged into the hopper of the front loading truck as well as problems stemming from the decay of the dumpster itself over time. Use of metal dumpsters requires lead time for placement of an order and delivery of the same which can result in unwanted delays in the commencement of work. Further, traditional metal dumpsters are heavy and expensive to lease or to purchase. Acquisition and maintenance of a metal dumpster can increase costs as well as force work stoppage.
Two types of commonly used dumpsters for handling solid waste, are the “front loader” dumpster and the “rear loader” dumpster. These dumpsters typically include an interior compartment made from the dumpster walls and floors, as well as openings in which trash in first put in then through which the trash passes as it is being collected by garbage trucks. Typically, the dumpster has a hinged lid which swings open as the truck tilts the dumpster upside down. The trash then freely falls into the truck's collection area and can miss the target truck compartment because of high winds.
In addition to temporary use at construction sites, dumpsters are commonly placed near residential sites such as apartment buildings in a semi-permanent manner for use by tenants. Over time, the dumpsters acquire rust and holes, as well as offensive odors. The dumpsters are not only unattractive, even when new, but later can become hazardous. Trash escapes from the holes and provides easy access to foraging animals.
For the foregoing reasons, it is apparent that a need exists for easily an transportable and inexpensive dumpster that can be used in conjunction with a front loading truck. A need also exists for a flexible dumpster that when used with a front loading truck reduces, and preferably eliminates, the accidental dispersal of solid waste into the environment during discharge of the solid waste into the hopper of the truck. Finally, there exists a need for a dumpster that is easily disposable yet sufficiently strong to support large loads.